Day Too Late
by USUK-Love-Forever
Summary: Today is the day that Prussia is going to ask Hungary to marry him.  But wait! Fail!Summery just so I don't give everything away. Rated T just in case.


A Day Too Late: PrussiaXHungary

Today was the day.

Today was the day Prussia was going to ask his angel to marry him.

There was no way to describe his feelings, nor the woman he loved. Though at one time it would have probably been a lot of cuss words...

But none of that mattered now. What mattered was that he loved her, and he was pretty sure she loved him back.

His heart gave a flutter and sat back down, his feet almost felt like air as he walked though meadow, the dandelions whispering to the wild white flowers that just shrugged in the wind. He smiled at them all and then looked up at the sky, noting that there was no cloud in the sky. The grass under his floating feet was soft and the shade of green of her eyes, and the leaves sung happily.

In his pocket, he had his pale fingers wrapped around the little silver ring that just might bond them forever. The band was a perfect fit around her ring finger, (that was hell to figure out, but he didn't mind the extra work) and the stone that sat on top was her favorite stone from when they were kids. It was a brown tiger's eye that matched her curly brown hair.

'Life is good.' Prussia thought as his bare feet (he had forgotten many things that morning, his shoes being one of them) hit the stones leading up to her little house hidden in the woods. He swallowed thickly and made his way to the front door when the voice of his angel reached him.

"What! No... No! I refuse!" He heard the voice of desperation in her tone and backed up against the outside wall and looked in the window.

"You have no choice." responded a man who Prussia realized as her boss. "It's already planned and-"

"No!" She cried out, her voice going up a few octaves, "I don't lov-"

"I don't care who or who you don't love!" Her boss snapped, almost making Prussia growl. "You are marrying Austria tomorrow and that is final!"

Prussia eyes got hazy and a sickening pain hit his stomach. He slowly slid down the wall and hit the ground softly. The wind had died down and the dandelions sat in shock and the white wild flowers stood still. The world seeming stopped, and the only sound that Prussia heard was his angel cry. He heard her soft, practiced footsteps and the door close, shutting off her sobs.

Prussia stood up shakily, tears falling freely down his face. Not that he felt them, his own Angel's tears were much more important than his own. He carefully laid the ring on the window sill, then looked over seeing so paper and a pen sitting on the table by the window. He carefully reached over and grabbed them, and began to write...

Hungary walked back into her room, her nightgown barely touching the floor. She climbed on the bed slowly and sat in the middle. She wasn't shocked to see the white gown that hung by the door. It was beautiful, the top would be fitted tightly, it flared out and the ballroom gown was covered in fine lace that could only been seen in a certain light. The dress was one of the only few she had seen with sleeves. The sleeves fitted her arms tightly and it she could barely move her arms. She sighed and let the wind that came through her window calm her rattled nerves. She blinked as a piece of paper hit her in the cheek as she heard a metal object hit the floor when a harsh gust of wind ran through her room. She grabbed the sheet of paper from her face and placed it on her bed. She walked over to her window and shut the window. She looked up at the moon as it came out of the clouds and shined into her room. A glitter caught her eye, and when she looked down and looked at the ground. A silver ring laid on the floor with a brown stone on top. She picked it up and walked over to her bed and grabbed the piece of paper. In a beautiful cursive handwriting that she had only seen once before, she read over the paper.

"I'm sorry that I was too late, Angel. Keep the ring, I thought you might like to keep it."

Hungary bowed her head down, as she slipped the ring on her right ring finger.

"A damn day too late, Prussia; day too late…"

Prussia sat in the pew, his blazer already thrown over the back and his blood-red shirt, just to match his eyes, already half unbuttoned. Germany didn't even try to make him wear a tie. Prussia glared at his shined shoes, seeing his reflection. He had made sure before he left the house that his eyes didn't look like tears had rolled out of him. He was letting his eyes fall shut when he felt a hand on each side of his shoulders. He looked up to see France and Spain, Scotland, holding an unlit fag in his hand, and Ireland standing next to him. France was saying, "We are here for you, don't worry, mon cher." Prussia just nodded. Ireland handed Prussia a half bottle of whiskey while Scotland looked around. Spain stood there and talked about tomatoes, trying to get Prussia's mind off of Hungary. Prussia shook his head and sat on the outside of the pew while Spain and France sat next to him, and Scotland, Ireland and Wales sat in front of them. Austria stood in front, looking smug of himself; England sat at the piano and started to play a tone that Prussia could care less about. He smiled slightly when he saw Switzerland, dressed in a suit with a green tie, walk to the front with little Liechtenstein, in a small green dress, hooked at the elbows. Poland came out next with Lithuania; Poland wearing high green heels with the same type of dress was Liechtenstein. Prussia just blinked his eyes feeling burned. England's tune changed and Prussia stood with the other nations as Hungary appeared, a white vale over her face. She walked by herself, holding a bundle of white lilies. When she passed Prussia, she looked down at her hand, his eyes following to look at her right hand. His eyes locked on the ring that shined brightly on her right hand. He looked up back, his face in a perfect mask, his eyes stinging with slight tears. She looked up at him one more time before looking away, her feet carrying her away from him. After she passed him, she felt a tear roll down her cheek; a tear that Prussia would never know. Austria just smiled, not realizing why she was crying, or noticing the ring on her hand.

Years passed. Countries fell, including Prussia, and the Austro-Hungarian Empire. Prussia just stayed at Germany's house down in the basement. The walls were covered in spray paint, thanks to France and Spain on a drunken raid. The floor was covered in clothing, wither they were clean or not it didn't matter. An X-Box 360, given to Prussia by America, sat by a TV, surrounded by bottles filled with what no one should know. Prussia had actually come up from the room for the first time in about a month, to get a snack. He walked into the kitchen, his headphones blasting some American band, Hawthorne Heights. He hummed along to the depressing love song while making himself a sandwich.

"Dammit, I should have a woman to do this for me..." He grumbled, grabbing a hold of the knife and started to cut some warts up, sure it might not be the traditional way, but Germany wasn't here to see him do it.

"Well, well. Look what decided to crawl out of its hole?" A female voice behind him mocked.

Prussia spun around to face Hungary. Her normal dress was replaced by a thin, tight black t-shirt, and a pair of jeans with converse. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, her flower gone.

Prussia had to say that the look suited her.

"Yeah well... It's not like I have anything better to do." Prussia growled.

"... I miss you, Prussia." Hungary said softly, looking down. "I missed you every day that I was in that house with Austria, and every time we made love, I would imagine it was you..."

Prussia cut her off, "No, you didn't. You never loved me, nor would you ever love me."

"Prussia don't you remember the wed-"

"Of course I remember the wedding!" Prussia snapped, "You were crying with happiness because you were marrying the man you loved, which wasn't me! Are you here to beg forgiveness from me, or to laugh in my lonely face?"

"How do you know I was crying?" She screamed at him, outraged.

"Oh, trust me. Your 'dearly beloved' told me all about it. Told me all the times about when you fucked and how you would moan his name. Leave me be, whore, and don't come back" Prussia said, his voice sounded like ice.

Prussia regretted the words at once when he saw one of his angel's tears fall to the ground. She lifted her head once again, her jaw now set.

"Then have your ring back. I don't need it anymore." She said, letting the ring fall of her finger. Prussia watched it fall, his face blank. He looked back up at her hand to see a white ring of skin from where she never took the ring off. He turned around and finished his sandwich, hearing the door slam.

"Good bye... Angel."


End file.
